Start of something new
by Maskedmuse88
Summary: Bella and her sister move to Forks to live with their dad. Nothing can prepare them for what awaits them there. ExB, JxA, ExR, and 2 new characters of my own. read and review please!
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and the characters I made up.

Preface

I have always been afraid of the dark. I guess I could blame it on those scary parts of movies, books, TV shows, etc, that I have seen and read. Then again it's not really the dark I've been afraid of all

this time. No. It's the fear of what's hiding in the shadows, just waiting for the right moment to strike. Now I know what's waiting for me in the shadows and I'm not as afraid as i once was. I probably

won't make it out alive but I know that they will be safe and that's all that matters. I love my sister Bella and my new adopted family, the Cullen's. It breaks my heart to leave them, especially him. But

dying in the place of someone I love seems like a pretty good way to go. So here I am entering the darkness. Please forgive me Nicholas, I love you.

Author's note:

OK this is my first time writing a real story so please forgive me if I make any mistakes. Please review tell me if you like it or hate it and if you want more.


	2. Chapter 1: Adios Phoenix

Disclaimer: sexy Edward and his awesome family are not my (cries why damn it why) I do own the plot and my made up characters. Enjoy

Chapter 1: Adios Phoenix

"Oh I'm going to miss my girls so much!" Renee said. "Are you sure you want to move to Forks and live with Charlie? Because I can always call him and"...

"Mom stop, you're gonna pass out from lack of oxygen if you keep going at this rate" I said.

"I'm sorry honey it's just I'm so worried about you being so far away I mean what if something happens to you!"

Bella and I will ok. And you'll be fine, you have Phil." I loved my mom but sometimes she overreacts about things.

"Yeah mom, don't worry. Besides if anything does happen (mom gasped and clutched her chest) Charlie will be there." said Bella

"Yes but"…

I rolled my eyes. "Mom come on we haven't seen dad in a long time. This will be good for us. We can finally have some father daughters bonding time."

"I know sweetheart, I'm just overreacting. I can't help it. It comes with being a mom"

"And you're doing a great job. But now it's time to let the baby birds leave the nest." Said Bella

"And on the that note we must say farewell, we have a plane to catch." I said

I gave my mom a big hug followed by Bella. "Goodbye mom, tell Phil I said goodbye."

"I will goodbye Annie." she said

"We'll call you when we get to dad's." my sister said

"Alright Bella, you two have a safe flight. I love you!"

"By mom love you too!" Bella and I said getting into the taxi that was taking us to the airport.

Once we got there we checked our bags and sat down till they started boarding passengers. The plan ride was pretty uneventful. I brought a pack of cards with me so Bella and I decided to play go fish to pass the time.

"Ok Annie do you have any eights."

"Nope "I said "go fish"

This continued and eventually we got tired of playing. I read for a while and when I looked over to see what Bella was up to, she was fast asleep. She had her earphones in her ears and she was holding her iPod. I gave it to her for Christmas last year. I smiled at the memory. The stewardess came around asking if I needed anything I said no thank you.

They had some movie playing about a girl falling in love with some vampire. Yeah right I scoffed like that would happen in real life. I pulled out my iPod and leaned back trying to get some sleep.

Author's note

Ok guys there's chapter one. I know a little boring just had to get the basics in and then we'll get to the good stuff. I'm gonna give you a description of Bella's sister Annie:

Ok full name: Anne Lauren Swan (I know this may sound a little off but there is a reason for that which I will reveal in due time)

Age: 17 (I know I know same age as Bella again there is a reason)

Look: dark brown with a little natural red highlights, very curly like Anne Hathaway in the princess diaries before the makeover. She has grey/blue eyes they are very dark sometimes look black. She also has a speck of brown in her right eye. (Yes I know I'm very detailed when it comes to my characters appearance) she is 5ft 4inch she is a little over weight but not obese.

Ok that's it see you next chapter

Please if you love warm gooey chocolate chip cookies than review my story and tell me what you think ;)


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Forks

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada. It's all her's. (Points to Stephanie) Well except the plot and my characters.

Chapter 2: Welcome to Forks

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be arriving to our destination in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing." The pilot announced over the intercom.

I had woken up a few minutes before the pilot made the announcement and now I was shaking Bella awake.

"I don't want the pumpkin pie mommy please don't make me eat it." Bella said as I was trying to wake her up. I couldn't help but laugh. She always did say the weirdest stuff in her dreams.

"Bella hun, you gotta wake up." I said. "The plane is gonna land soon so you have to put your seatbelt on." She still didn't budge so I buckled it for her.

As we were landing the plane shook a little which, for some reason, did a better job of waking my sister. She bolted upright (well as far upright as someone wearing a seatbelt can go) and said. "What's going on is it an earthquake?" The look on her face was priceless.

"Nope we are landing in the greenest place on earth, Forks, Washington. The happiest place on earth; where all your dreams come true!" I said with a fake cheery voice that was full of sarcasm.

"Yeah right, I think you're getting confused with Disney World." She said

"No, no I've been to Disney World and man some people were absolute assholes. Like this one time I was standing in line and I accidentally stepped on a women's foot. I was like oh my gosh I'm so sorry, and she gave me this evil look. Then I got stuck sitting next to her the whole ride, talk about awkward. And the whole dreams come true thing, such crap. I never did find my prince charming.

Bella rolled her eyes and said "Are you done your rant now? I think we are the only people left who have yet to exit the plane."

I looked around and noticed people were indeed exiting. I smiled sheepishly and said "Um after you hehe."

We grabbed our stuff and got off the plane. We walked out of the gate and started looking for Charlie.

After a few minutes we heard our names being called. "Isabella, Anne!" We groaned. We hated when people didn't use our nicknames.

"Hey dad" I said hugging him. When we pulled apart Bella gave Charlie a hug also and asked "How are you?"

"Good, how was your flight?" Charlie asked.

"It was good" Bella said. We stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Charlie spoke up.

"So um are you girls ready to head home?"

"Yeah we just have to grab our bags." I said.

"Alright let's go." Charlie said.

We walked to the baggage claim to pick up our luggage and left the airport. Charlie drove us home in his police cruiser. We got out of the car when we arrived at the house. It was your typical 2 story home. Inside Charlie gave us a tour, on the first level was the living room. There was also a kitchen and connected to the kitchen was a breakfast nook.

Upstairs Charlie showed us our rooms. They were decent sized with the basics a bed, a dresser, a small desk, and a closet. All that mattered to me right now was that there was a bed. I was suffering from jetlag and could barely keep my eyes open.

"Well this is it" Charlie said. "It's not much but.."

"No dad its great thanks" I said and smiled at him.

"Right well would you like something to eat I could order a pizza for us. Or I could help you unpack or leave you alone to unpack or-"

"Actually dad I'm kind of experiencing some jetlag so I'm just gonna take a nap." I said interrupting him.

"Oh ok, well I'm gonna go check up on Bella." Charlie said I nodded and then he left.

I changed into my pajamas and looked at the clock. Five minutes till six it read. I'm so tired I'll probably just sleep till morning. I huddled under the covers closed my eyes letting sleep take over.

~Dream~

I was in surrounded by trees, must be a forest I thought. I heard a twig snap behind me and I whirled around. There was someone in the shadows but I couldn't see them clearly. The person stepped of the shadows slightly. I couldn't see the persons face just the outline of their body. Then all of a sudden the person was in front of me. How could he move so fast? I know the persons a he because he was talking to me but I wasn't listening to what he was saying. I was captivated by his eyes. Deep pools of sapphire blue eyes stared back at me. Then his eyes moved to my neck and before I knew it he bit my neck and was draining me.

~End Dream~

I woke up gasping for breath. "What the hell" I said out loud.

A/N

Ok guys a little bit of an interesting ending. Up next, Annie and Bella's first day at Forks High. You know what that means, the Cullen's are coming! So please review and tell me what you think. I'd like to thank those who did review my last chapter. I really appreciated your enthusiasm for my story. I did however receive a nasty review. I will not tolerate nasty reviews so if you find a mistake with my story I'm will correct it. But do not be nasty about it and call me names. There are other ways of pointing out my mistakes and being polite about it at the same time. Ok now that I'm done my rant please if you love really hot vampires like Edward, Jasper, and, Emmett, review.


	4. Chapter 0: Hello Goodbye

A/N I'm not getting any reviews for this story so I don't think I will be adding anymore chapters to this story. If you would like me to continue writing this story then please leave me a review. Depending on the amount of reviews I get I might reconsider. I really enjoyed writing this story but if no one is reading then why should I keep writing.

I'm sorry

Maskedmuse


	5. Chapter 3: Forks High

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my made up characters.

Chapter 3: Forks High

"What the hell was that about?" I ask myself. Looking at the clock the time is midnight. Too wide awake to go back to sleep I decide to get up and see if Charlie has anything I can eat since I hadn't eaten since Bella and I had left Arizona.

Walking in the kitchen I try to find the light switch but I can't see a thing. I blindly start feeling around for the refrigerator hoping once I open it I'll be able to use the light from inside it to see. Of course with my luck I manage to trip on air falling into what I presume is the kitchen table.

Suddenly light floods the kitchen and assaults my eyes. Slowly my eyes grow accustom to the light and I look up to see my sister hovering above me.

"Are you ok Annie?" she asks helping me up. "Oh yeah" I reply "Just peachy." "What are you doing up this late?" she asks me.

"I had a weird dream and I woke up and was hungry so I decided to look for something to eat. But then I couldn't find the light switch because I couldn't see which caused me to trip and fall and then you came in." I said explaining what happened.

"What was the dream about?" Bella asks so I tell her what happened in the dream. "And then he bit my neck and I woke up." I said to her. "Wow so you had a dream about a hot guy biting your neck? Man I wish I had dreams like that." She sad sighing.

"Oh yeah it's great and you know the best part about it is? The part when you wake up drenched in sweat and your heart is beating really fast and you asking yourself what the fuck just happened? And not being able to go back to sleep. Yeah it's a real treat." I say sarcastically.

"Ok, ok, I get it. Didn't you say you were hungry?" She asked me. "Yeah starving" I say. "Charlie ordered pizza there's some left over in the fridge." Bella said. "Pepperoni?" I ask. Bella nods her head and I open the fridge and take out the pizza box and put it on the kitchen table. Not bothering to heat it up I just eat it cold.

"Are you nervous about starting a new school tomorrow?" I ask Bella. "Yeah but as long as I have my sister with me I think it will be ok." She says winking at me. I laugh and then stop realizing something horrible. "Oh no!" I say moaning. "What, what's wrong?" Bella asks me worriedly. "Dad's gonna take us to school which means we are gonna have to go to school in his police cruiser, which means we won't be able to just blend in like I hoped we could." I say.

"Well you don't have to worry about that because we have a car." She says smiling at me. "Huh?" I say confused. "While you were asleep, dad's friend Billy Black and his son Jacob came over. Jacob had been fixing up an old truck that Billy wanted to give us and they brought it over." She said to me. "Really! That's awesome, I can't wait to see it tomorrow." I say excitedly.

We stayed up a little longer talking then went to bed wondering what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning I was awoken by my alarm going off. Getting out of bed I rub the sleep out of my eyes and head to the bathroom. I take a shower and do my morning routine of brushing my teeth. I head into my room and pick out what I'm going to wear to school today. I decide on a black tee, purple hoodie and my favorite pair of dark denim jeans.

Once I'm dressed I go downstairs and into the kitchen to grab something to eat. There is some lucky charms cereal in the pantry so I pour myself and Bella a bowl. Bella comes in just as I sit down at the table. "What's for breakfast?" She asks me. "A yummy bowl of lucky charms." I say before I dig into my bowl.

After eating we clean up, grab our stuff and head out the door. Charlie already left for work before I got up. I walk outside and see an old rusty red truck. "So what do you think?" My sister asks. "I like it, it has character." I say smiling. We hop in the car and Bella drives us to school. The truck is really loud and noisy. "It sounds like it's going to die." I say to Bella. She just rolls her eyes.

We arrive at Forks High and everyone stares at our car because of how much noise it is making. Some point and laugh. I shrink down in my seat embarrassed. "Maybe we should have asked Charlie to take us. I'm sure it would have been less embarrassing then this." I say to Bella. "Oh come on it's not that bad." Bella says parking. We get out and someone shots at us. "Nice car" "Ok maybe I was wrong." She whispers to me.

We head into the school and walk into the main office to pick up our schedule. It's the first day and I already can't wait for this year to be over with. My worst fear have come true already, we are the laughing stalk of the school. Oh well at least things can't get any worse…. right?

Author's Note

Ok so I know nobody is reading this but I have decided to continue writing this because I want to get this story out of my head. To anyone who does read please leave a review they are the best form of motivation. I don't like flames because they are hurtful if there is something you don't like or find a mistake I will be happy to receive constructive criticism. If you love cookies and a shirtless Edward then please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks.


End file.
